The present invention relates generally to door hinge mechanisms that provide for closing of doors automatically and which hinge mechanisms can be concealed in or aligned along a side, top or bottom of a door frame for aesthetic purposes.
For purposes of the present invention “door frame” refers to a stationary structure adjacent a door opening which may include a frame or other stationary structure that supports a closure member such as a door in a pivotal manner.
Vertically hung doors and especially commercial doors, are often provided with a closing mechanism that is attached between the tops of the doors and above the door frames.
These types of mechanisms typically include a hydraulic mechanism that is coupled above the door frame and an arm that is coupled between the top of a door and the hydraulic mechanism. The hydraulic mechanism allows the doors to opened and then utilizes hydraulic pressure that is built up when the door is open to pull the door closed.
There are a number of problems with known hydraulic door closing mechanisms, including periodic adjustments and the fact that the hydraulic force applied to the mounting screws tends to cause the mounting screws to come loose.
In addition the closing mechanism is bulky and unsightly, as it must necessarily be mounted above a door opening.
The present invention is directed to door closing mechanisms that can be aligned along the side, top or bottom of a door or in the framework surrounding or adjacent a door or within a door.